The present invention generally relates to guitars and, in particular, to an under bridge system for guitars.
Arch-type and electric guitars may have a saddle mounted to, and supported by, a bridge. The saddle supports the strings and transfers the string vibrations through the bridge to the top surface of the guitar and into the air of the hollow body. For the proper use of a vibrator tailpiece, the strings should be at a particular height above the guitar surface. However, on a flattop guitar, a bridge-mounted saddle will raise the strings too high for a vibrator tailpiece to be used.
As can be seen, a saddle may not raise the strings to the correct height for a tailpiece to be used with a flattop guitar.